


These Days

by Thestarsage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Job, College AU, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Job, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, dancing in the kitchen, kinda some smut, quarantine fic, the quarantine fic that no one asked for, they cook a lot, they have a cat, they're older, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestarsage/pseuds/Thestarsage
Summary: As quarantine orders sweep the globe, Iwaizumi and Oikawa find themselves stuck in their apartment with their cat attending their college classes online, missing volleyball, and playing way too many video games. This is a week in their new temporary normal lives.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	1. Friday

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my first fic! I'm pumped! I don't know what this is honestly¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I've never taken college classes, nor online video chat classes so I don't know how they actually work. Please forgive me if it is not accurate \\(^0^)/! Just wanted to write some cute stuff of my favorite boys. I couldn't have gotten this far without my homie, @iliura. So s/o to her. Glad to finally be posting this! Enjoy (ɔ◔‿◔)ɔ ♥

“Iwa-chan”, Oikawa whispered, a little breathlessly into Iwaizumi’s ear. He jolted as his irritation spiked temporarily, but that didn’t stop his stomach dropping from the sensation. His attention strayed from the screen of the desktop computer in front of him to Oikawa’s head right next to him for a second before returning to his screen with a scowl. Iwaizumi hated when his boyfriend did that, mostly just because Oikawa knew it turned him on. And Iwaizumi was in the middle of a dungeon fighting one of the bosses in an online mmorpg they played together and Oikawa knew that too. 

Iwaizumi’s avatar took a hit of twelve damage while he was distracted and he cursed under his breath as he hurried to defend his avatar and refill his HP quickly, blatantly ignoring Oikawa. Frustrated, he sat up and leaned back so that his face and torso came to completely eclipse Iwaizumi’s screen. This was only possible because Oikawa was sitting on Iwaizumi facing him on the computer chair for the past two hours while accomplishing his own quests in the game on his laptop behind Iwaizumi. He finally stopped trying to play and frowned as he looked up at Oikawa in his lap. It was hard to make out Oikawa’s face in the dim light of the living room of their apartment. Iwaizumi could almost make out a pleading look on his face as he absentmindedly wondered why they never seemed to turn the lights on anymore. 

“Oikawa, are you just trying to get my attention because you’re hungry?” Iwaizumi questioned. It was around two am which was usually when Oikawa would get hungry again, if they stayed up that late. 

Oikawa smiled sweetly and put a hand on each side of Iwazumi’s face and deadpanned, “No Iwa-chan, I’m bored.” 

Iwaizumi looked at him for a second blankly before placing his own hands on Oikawa’s warm bare waist and smirking before saying, “Go do another quest or something Shittykawa.” 

Oikawa responded, eyes bright, “Iwa-chan i’m bored of doing online quests today, I would rather go on a different kind of quest.” He smiled brightly before declaring, “ I want to go on an Iwa-chan quest.” 

Iwaizumi looked at him a little puzzled before it dawned on him quickly as he realized what Oikawa was implying, his face slowly morphing from confusion into understanding. He nodded and agreed that they should do something else for the rest of the night, “Let me just kill this boss one more time and then we can go watch netflix or lay in bed, okay?” Oikawa nodded and laid his head forward again onto Iwazumi’s bare shoulder, face tucked into the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck. Instead of pressing himself into Iwaizumi like he normally did he settled his hands into his lap between them. 

Iwaiumi was collecting the items he needed in the game to go defeat the boss he wanted to fight when he felt a soft hot wetness against his collarbone. Oikawa slid his tongue from there, slow and heavy all the way up Iwaizumi’s neck to his ear. He fought off a light shiver and opted to ignore the action and stay focused on his gameplay. Oikawa licked up his throat again, gentler, with no reaction. Oikawa pouted to himself a bit before going in to lick up Iwaizumi's throat once more, stopping halfway this time to pull his tongue in and bare his teeth enough to get a gentle grab on the warm wet flesh. This time Iwaizumi let out a quiet but deep growl that started as frustration but became more lust filled as Oikawa quickly let go and bit into a slightly larger plane of skin. Oikawa released Iwaizumi’s skin and gently lapped over the spot he had just bitten. 

As he continued working on Iwaizumi’s neck with his mouth Oikawa reached a hand down to push firmly into Iwazmi’s crotch feeling that he was already beginning to grow in his sweatpants. Oikawa knew for a fact there was no way Iwaizumi was still playing his game at this point, as he reached behind himself to grab Iwaizumi’s arms off of the desk when Iwaizumi managed to speak, “Oi Shittykawa, still playin’ a game here.” he strained. He was obviously struggling to hold concentration and control his voice. 

He was close, he was so close to breaking. Oikawa replied by running his hands all the way back up Iwaizumi’s arms, dragging his blunt nails firmly up soft tanned skin once he got to the upper arms. He reached behind Iwaizumi’s back to drag his nails deeply up his bare back. Ever since quarantine began a couple weeks ago both boys decided that shirts were unnecessary unless they planned to venture to the grocery store, on a walk, or had classes that required them to wear one. They each typically walked around with either just underwear or just sweat pants. The less laundry they had to do the better. Oikawa was glad for this decision as it gave him constant easy access to Iwaizumi’s body and vice versa. It was a good arrangement. 

Oikawa continued to drag his nails gently up Iwaizumi’s back over and over as he placed hot open mouthed kisses all around his shoulder and neck. He pulled an arm between himself and Iwaizumi again using his hand to pull his mostly hard member out of his boxers taking a few slow strokes before changing his focus to pull Iwaizumi’s member out of his pants as well. He stroked Iwaizumi slowly at first, taunting him before tactfully spitting into his hand and grasping both himself and Iwaizumi’s lengths in his wet hand, gasping at the sensation. Iwaizumi moaned deep and long at the touch, dropping his head on Oikawa’s shoulder for a moment before he broke and picked his head up to force himself to finally log out of the damn game and just touch Oikawa. 

His hands were everywhere all at once, down Oikawa’s slender but firm sides and around to grip his ass firmly before running back up his sides and into his hair and shuddering at the feeling of their members sliding against each other in Oikawa’s slick singular grip. Damn those setter hands. One hand slid down from Oikawa’s hair to search for his free hand so Iwaizumi could hold it. Oikawa continued to stroke them together, slowly picking up speed as precum dripped down both of their lengths and helped with lubrication. As he picked up speed and slid his thumb over Iwaizumi’s slit he felt the other arch his body towards Oikawa and tilt his head back. The only sound filling the room was their panting  
Iwaizumi broke their verbal silence, “Tooru please” he gasped. 

“Please what?” Oikawa panted. “Hajime” he whispered in a sing-song voice after getting no response. 

Iwaizumi arched again before resting his forehead on Oikawa’s shoulder and gritting out, “Tooru your hand feels so good. Please. Please keep touching me.” Oikawa chuckled but did as he was told, continuing to pump away at their lengths, breath becoming ragged. 

Iwaizumi pulled back from his shoulder and used his hand in Oikawa’s hair to pull him into a deep kiss. He licked into Oikawa’s mouth before pulling away and kissing softly down his jaw to his ear and then all the way down his neck. On his way back up there were a few hard bites between kisses that made Oikawa momentarily lose his own focus before gaining his rhythm back. 

Iwaizumi whispered into Oikawa’s ear, “ Tooru please. Keep going. I’m almost there.” Oikawa kept his rhythm and began twisting his wrist in just the slightest and it was enough to send Iwaizumi over the edge and groaning loudly in pleasure after a couple more strokes, cumming into Oikawa’s hand. Oikawa let go of himself and stroked Iwaizumi through the rest of his orgasm before grabbing only himself and pumping as Iwaizumi bit and sucked on his neck until he saw stars, cumming into his own fist as well. 

After riding out his orgasm he looked down at the mess between them and on his hand before standing from Iwaisumi’s lap who followed right behind him. They got cleaned up in the bathroom and put on new bottoms in the bedroom together, Oikawa went over to get the bruise cream and vaseline out of the closet in the bathroom. Walking back to the bedroom he took a small amount of vaseline on his finger and turned Iwaizumi around with his free hand. He looked for where he had dug his nails earlier and began to gently smooth the thick jelly onto the shallow bright red scrapes and massage certain areas of Iwaizumi’s back in the process. Iwaizumi flinched away a little bit at the feeling at first but Oikawa’s gentleness had him relaxed again quickly. After getting the scrapes on Iwaizumi’s arms with vaseline as well he got a small amount of bruise cream and applied it to any visible bite marks he left. Oikawa sat down on the edge of the bed and handed the tube of cream to Iwazumi who took a small dab of it to apply to Oikawa’s neck where he saw fit and was slowly massaging into Oikawa’s shoulders. 

After they were finished with that Oikawa placed the products on the nightstand and crawled under their large poofy comforter reaching his arms out to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi went to shut off the bathroom light before coming back to the bed and laying down behind Oikawa, fitting himself to Oikawa’s back. He may have been taller but Oikawa still preferred to be a little spoon.


	2. Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm sorry I kind of lied. This chapter has some smut too. I _promise_ the next few are pretty much all fluff!!! This chapter has some fluff though too... 
> 
> I hope you're enjoying it (/◕ヮ◕)/
> 
> I now introduce you to: Hime-sama!!!!

Iwaizumi woke up to a gray striped tail swishing slowly in front of his face. His eyes squinted instinctively as the outside light dully showed in through the bedroom window and his eyes adjusted to the new brightness. He sleepily lifted his hand to run it down the soft back of the feline in front of him as she purred at the sensation turning to face him, golden orange eyes meeting his dark green ones. He leaned up and nuzzled her with his face mumbling, “Oh, Good morning Hime-sama. Were you waiting for me?” 

As sleep cleared from his head he came to his senses and could smell the strong scent of coffee and something cooking. These things also reminded him that it was the weekend now, so neither of them had classes. 

No matter how often Oikawa did this, Iwaizumi’s insides would melt and his chest would swell with appreciation when he thought of him making breakfast for them. He slowly sat up and played with Hime for a moment before getting up and making a pit stop at the bathroom on his way to the kitchen, Hime in tow. The only light filtering into the apartment was from the few windows they had, although there wasn’t much light due to the overcast weather outside. Iwazumi saw some bacon on a plate on the counter and Oikawa at the stove working on some fried eggs. Iwaizumi walked over and gently placed his hand on Oikawa’s ass before squeezing and kissing his cheek. Oikawa smiled and playfully swatted at Iwaizumi with his spatula, “Good morning, Hajime.” Oikawa mumbled as he returned his attention to the eggs. 

Iwaizumi was already headed to the toaster to put some bread slices in, “D’you want any toast?” He mumbled at Oikawa, who nodded. He put two more slices in and pushed down the two levers before moving to the coffee pot to pour some into a mug for himself and take a sip. 

Although many people found black coffee a bit harsh or bland, Iwaizumi enjoyed a well made coffee that was more mellow and a little tangy. Oikawa watched him and wrinkled his nose before reaching for his own coffee mug to take a small sip of his mixture of coffee, sugar, and cream. “I will never understand how you can drink that bitter bean juice Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said with a slightly disgusted face. Iwaizumi just shrugged and walked over to the table to sit down. 

Oikawa dumped their finished eggs onto plates and brought them and the bacon over to the table as the toaster popped. Iwaizumi got up to get the toast and returned, placing two slices on each of their plates. They ate comfortably, chatting idly about what to do that day. 

After breakfast Iwaizumi followed Oikawa back to the bedroom and laid down face first on the bed. Oikawa grabbed the medicine from the table beside the bed, then moved to sit down across the small of Iwaizumi’s back straddling him. Again, he took a small amount of vaseline to spread it thinly but cautiously down his back and upper arms. When he was finished with the scrapes he took some of the bruise cream and leaned forward running his hands slowly and firmly up and down his boyfriend’s neck and shoulders. 

Oikawa prodded Iwaizumi’s side when he was done and sat criss cross on the bed with his back to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi sat up and scooched over to Oikawa putting his legs on either side of Oikawa’s body. He took some of the bruise cream and worked it into Oikawa’s skin all around his neck and shoulders. Iwaizumi continued to push and knead into his skin moving down his neck and shoulders to work into his upper back. 

Using slow but strong movements he massaged Oikawa thoroughly before laying back in the bed defeated. Oikawa sighed heavily and spun himself to lay face down on top of Iwaizumi and inhaled his scent as he laid his head down on Iwaizumi’s chest. Reaching his arms forward towards Iwaizumi’s face, he brushed his face with his hands before reaching past to gently grabbing onto locks of the short dark hair

He closed his eyes and Iwaizumi reached over to the side to grab a blanket to pull over them before wrapping his arms around Oikawa’s middle. They laid just breathing and holding each other until Oikawa’s breathing became shallow and even indicating that he was asleep and Iwaizumi followed soon after. 

Iwaizumi blearily opened his eyes to find the room much darker than before and a heavy weight on top of his body. He brought his hand up to the back of Oikawa’s head just to affirm that yes, this is Tooru. And yes, this is real, he is awake. It feels like a dream to hold him in his arms sometimes, but he is so grateful that it is not. 

He feels a movement to the left of his head and looks over to have his face met with a warm fluffy body. He turns his head forward again so he doesn’t suffocate by cat fur ingestion and begins to rub Oikawa’s back with both hands, testing whether he was awake or not. Oikawa’s body didn’t react at all, so Iwaizumi began to whisper his name in hopes of rousing him. 

After a few tries Iwaizumi was unsuccessful and began just blowing on Oikawa’s face until he saw his nose twitch and started whispering again continuing to rub his back. Iwaizumi lightly jostled Oikawa and to his pleasure Oikawa finally opened one eye to produce a nasty glare for Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi smiled at him and declared that he was hungry. 

Glancing at the clock, Iwaizumi saw that it was almost dinner time as a bright red 5:37pm flashed his way. He tried to sit up, quickly giving up and rolling over to dump Oikawa’s dead weight off of himself and moving to stand. 

Oikawa pouted that Iwaizumi got up and refused to leave the bed, “Come on, you have to get up and eat something with me because we slept through lunch and both need to eat something.”Iwaizumi pleaded. 

Oikawa rolled his eyes lightly and mumbled something about “Iwa-chan isn’t my mom” as he pulled himself up and walked to follow Iwaizumi, who bopped Oikawa gently on the top of his head with his fist for the comment.

Since Oikawa had made breakfast and was convinced he didn’t feel like eating, that left Iwaizumi abandoned in the kitchen as Oikawa booted up the desktop in the living room to get on an mmorpg to mess around with finding some items and slaying some goblins before he would have to log off to eat. 

Iwaizumi called to Oikawa that dinner was ready and he logged off his game walking over to the kitchen to eat, but not before stopping to pet Hime on the way, who was sat on the couch napping. 

Oikawa looked down at the chicken pad thai set in front of his seat and beamed at Iwaizumi. It was probably in his top five favorite dinner food list and he loved the way that Iwaizumi made it. They sat down to eat and Oikawa frowned a little bit, noticing a few things missing from the dish due to their, soon to be barren, pantry supply. 

Iwaizumi noticed Oikawa’s face,“ we need to go food shopping sometime in the next three days, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi said, smiling at the other’s dislike of the name. 

“What are we going to eat the next three days though?” Oikawa asked. 

“We have a ton of canned beans and tomato products. That’s a pretty good base for some vegetarian chili since we’re limited on meat right now”

Oikawa smiled again. He loved chili. It was one of his favorite comfort foods. They had an onion and one bell pepper left as far as produce so it was the only vegetables they would be able to add. They made a plan to make it the following day at lunch time, if they weren’t asleep again. 

After they finished eating and cleaning all of their dishes from that day in the dim light that was left, they both wandered to the living room and grabbed a computer to get online in their game. They each sat in their own comfortable computer chairs and Iwaizumi logged into the desktop and Oikawa put his feet up on their third, really old and somewhat broken down, computer chair and balanced his laptop into his lap to start playing. 

As they played, the brilliant oranges and pinks that painted the sky finally fell behind the edge of the world fading into deep blues, and darkness enveloped their entire apartment, save for the soft glow of their computer screens.

Every so often Oikawa would put his computer down on the desk and roll over to Iwauzimi in his chair to lean into him. He would watch Iwaizumi play for a few minutes leaning into his body and soaking up as much warmth as he could before eventually, wandering back to his laptop where his avatar stood idly on the screen. 

Oikawa’s mind wandered to when they both got their new computer chairs after having to share the old one for so long. Their friends all wondered why they kept it around if they got new ones. One of them would reply by saying either, “It’s for extra seating!” or “Why would we get rid of a perfectly good chair?” but both of them knew the real reason. 

They had never outright discussed it but they both knew that chair was their favorite chair. The way that it was shaped allowed them to both fit on it at once while facing each other, Oikawa on Iwaizumi’s lap, and that was both of their favorite ways to sit. They didn’t do it every day but it was a pretty consistent occurrence. 

Oikawa returned to his game just before timing out and began a new quest to earn some gold and xp. After a few more quests Oikawa noticed that it was about one am and he wanted to go to bed. More importantly, he wanted Iwaizumi to go with him. Some nights Oikawa let him stay up to his heart’s content and would go to bed without him only having him crawl into bed a few hours later. Other times he would whine about Iwaizumi’s health and try to drag him to bed at a reasonable time. 

Tonight was one of those nights where Oikawa needed Iwaizumi to go to bed with him and he made that known to Iwaizumi. The only problem was that Iwaizumi was on a roll tonight, it didn’t happen often but every once in a while Iwaizumi would just get in the zone and not want to stop playing. 

Unfortunately for Oikawa tonight was also one of those nights. On these types of nights he knew he had to get creative to get Iwaizumi away from his screen. Sometimes that included taunting sexual activities and some nights it required less. Oikawa was feeling particularly playful this evening, apparently. 

He finally logged out and put his laptop computer away before walking over to Iwaizumi and laying himself heavily across his back, arms draped around him. Iwaizumi glanced up but didn’t lose focus on his game.

He knew Oikawa’s games. Only Oikawa wasn’t playing games tonight, in fact he was very serious about it all. He sat heavily onto the carpeted floor and rested his hands on Iwaizumi’s thighs, turning the chair slightly toward himself. He reached up and slid his fingers into the waistband of Iwaizumi’s sweatpants and gave a small tug and whined, “Iwa-channn.” 

Iwaizumi grunted looking down at Oikawa. Once he realized the situation his cheeks and ears burned red and he quickly looked back up at his game saying something about potions into his headset mic to the few people he was playing with. Oikawa gave another tug at the waistband and Iwaizumi swatted him, so instead he ran his hands up and down Iwaizumi’s naked front over and over, being sure to delicately brush his nipples a couple of times. 

Now Iwaizumi was squirming a little bit under Oikawa’s hands and stuttered for a second before clearing his throat to say something carefully about where to find some good armour. 

Oikawa had him now. He reached at the waistband once more and Iwaizumi lifted his hips up automatically, allowing Oikawa to pull his dark gray sweats down to his knees before sitting back down. Oikawa wrapped a warm hand around Iwaizumi’s member, coaxing him into arousal. He spent a few minutes lazily stroking and nibbling and sucking at the insides of Iwaiumi’s thighs until he felt it was time to move on. Oikawa leaned forward and wrapped his lips around Iwaizumi’s cock, taking him into his wet mouth. 

Iwaizumi stifled a groan and coughed to cover it since his mic was still on. Iwaizumi mumbled something about the bathroom and muted his mic, instantly sighing as Oikawa worked on him with his mouth, swirling his tongue over the tip. He could still hear his teammates, not bothering to take the headset off, but he completely ignored them and closed his eyes focusing on the sensation that Oikawa had created for his cock with his mouth. 

He moaned quietly and whispered, “Oh, Tooru,” as Oikawa pulled off of his member to lick up the side and then lick flatly over the tip before taking him in again, as deep as his throat would allow. He pulled back slightly hollowing out his cheeks and began bobbing at a steady pace.

Oikawa looked up at him as Iwaizumi opened his eyes and stared right into his before lowering his eyes back down again, working his tongue around the thick heavy shaft in his mouth. Oikawa began working diligently up and down Iwaizumi using one of his hands to pump as well. With a small twisting motion Oikawa began to feel the tension build in Iwaizumi’s hips beneath his other hand. Oikawa dug his thumb into Iwaizumi’s hip, not allowing him to rock them the way he wanted to.

Iwaizumi’s hands went to running through Oikawa’s hair repeatedly and gently tugging when his hands reached the ends, only to come back and start at the roots again. It was a little longer than Oikawa liked to keep his hair but Iwaisumi loved the extra length and told Oikawa that as he went to buck his hips up. Oikawa’s grip on his hip stunted the movement and he rested his hips back into the chair. 

Oikawa kept at his pace doing what he could to tease Iwaizumi and make him squirm even more. Iwaizumi was panting harshly and occasionally letting out quiet moans and chants of “Tooru'' that went straight to Oikawa’s dick. Iwaizumi gripped his hair harder than usual and Oikawa knew that meant he was close. He kept at his pace and let go of Iwaizumi’s hip to give him more movement as he rocked into Oikawa’s mouth bringing himself to finish and he felt hot spurts leave him in waves into Oikawa’s mouth, who swallowed it all in one go and smiled at the computer screen as it showed that Iwaizumi had been kicked off of his server for idling too long. 

Iwaizumi glared at Oikawa because of his victorious smirk and pulled his face up to kiss him deeply. They broke apart and Iwaizumi smiled, finally going to shut down his computer, and walked to the kitchen for some water. Oikawa and Hime followed him. Oikawa leaned down into Iwaizumi and wrapped his arms around him as the other tried to drink from his glass of water. 

They walked to their bedroom, pinkies locked, and Iwaizumi pulled him down onto the bed saying, “Now it’s your turn Tooru.” and yanked the other’s boxers down smiling as Oikawa smirked back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been playing far too many video games lately... 
> 
> Stay tuned for more domestic Iwaois! 
> 
> Thank you for your support!! <3 ヽ(^o^)丿


	3. Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!! ^-^
> 
> It seems something is amiss with my ending author notes... so for now I won't be using them!
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Hime is a bit mischievous, and a wild Makki and a wild Mattsun appear!

They both awoke suddenly to the sound of something hitting the ground in what sounded like the kitchen area. Iwaizumi stood slowly and silently taking in the early morning sun from the window in the bedroom. He looked down to his watch which read 7:54AM. 

Stepping out of the bedroom doorway he could see into the kitchen noticing that an unopened box of cereal had been knocked off the fridge onto the floor and Hime was perched on the corner of the fridge in its place looking at Iwaizumi with large eyes and a swishing tail. He walked over smiling softly and put the box on the kitchen counter before reaching up to rub Hime’s face and down her back in short quick motions. “Hime-sama, if you are hungry you have to wait until we get up to feed you, if you are bored you should go play somewhere that is not the top of the refrigerator.” Iwaizumi said as he walked away yawning and headed back to bed. 

Oikawa woke up a couple hours later and rolled over to find Iwaizumi’s back facing him. He reached out and began rubbing circles into his back. Iwaizumi groaned after a few minutes, rolling over to face the other, and reaching out his arms to pull Oikawa into himself. He breathed deeply and moved back to look at Oikawa. “What should we do this morning?” Iwaizumi’s voice was low and gruff with sleepiness.

“Could we watch some news reports?” Oikawa asked, snuggling closer into Iwaizumi.

“No Shittykawa, I don’t want to.”

“But Iwa-chan, it’s been a few days and I want to see what’s going on," he whined.

“Okay fine, but we are only watching 15 minutes. 20 tops. And you have to do all the dishes today.” Oikawa agreed to the terms and leaned in toward Iwaizumi pushing his lips into the other’s. 

Iwaizumi settled a hand on Oikawa’s face and moved to deepen the kiss, parting his lips slightly to slip his tongue out to gently prod Oikawa’s lips. Oikawa opened his mouth and pushed his tongue into Iwaizumi’s mouth. They continued the passionate kiss for a few more moments before Oikawa finally broke away and rolled out of the bed to stand up. He coaxed Hime to follow out of the bedroom for some breakfast. She must have come back in to nap with them after disrupting the kitchen earlier in the morning.

“Come with me Hime-sama, we will go to eat and leave this lazy loaf alone in the bed!” Iwaizumi groaned at him in response and chucked a pillow in his general direction. Oikawa caught it and tossed it right back onto Iwaizumi. He grunted, taking the hit and rolled over to finally pull himself up out of bed as well. He ventured straight to the bathroom while Oikawa went to the kitchen. When Iwaizumi came back out of the bathroom he went to make himself a bowl of cereal to sit and eat with Oikawa, who was eating his own cereal.

“Aw Iwa-chan, look we’re all eating together! It’s a family breakfast!” Oikawa exclaimed and motioned toward Hime who was still working on eating her breakfast as well. 

Iwaizumi sighed and rolled his eyes, “Oikawa we’ve all eaten breakfast together almost every morning since quarantine began. Stop being a sap.” 

“Iwa-chan, please let me point out these cute things so I can pretend we’re not trapped in our apartment!” Iwaizumi sighed again. He understood how Oikawa felt and let it go. 

“We can make the chili today for lunch and eat it for dinner today too and then for lunch and dinner tomorrow too. Then the day after how about we go to the grocery store?” 

Oikawa pouted and replied, “but Iwa-chan, I don’t want to put a shirt on” looking down at himself, shirtless and in his boxer briefs. 

Iwaizumi chuckled, “I don’t want to either, but we gotta cover up and wear masks and be safe. Plus, if we don’t get food soon we’ll starve.” 

Oikawa stood up from the table and grabbed his and Iwaizumi’s, now empty, bowls to clean them in the sink. “You're right. Should we watch a movie until it’s time to start making lunch?” Oikawa asked.

“Yeah we could watch a movie, what would you want to watch though?” Iwaizumi countered. 

“Can we watch Coco again?” 

“I don’t want to listen to your shitty singing and have to hold you while you ugly cry again.” 

“Can we just watch ancient aliens then? I don’t cry when I watch that.”

“No, I’m sick of that show Oikawa. We’ve been watching it like every other day.”

“Can we watch a star wars movie?”

“Yeah sure, that works. Which one do you want to watch?”

“Empire strikes back! Also, I’m watching the news first Iwa-chan. Don’t think that I forgot”

Iwaizumi groaned and got up from the kitchen table to move to the living room to turn the TV on while Oikawa finished the dishes. He flipped the channel to the most reliable news source he could think of. 

Oikawa came into the living room and sat on the sofa next to Iwaizumi before swinging his legs into the other’s lap and laying into the armrest of the couch. Iwaizumi rested a hand over Oikawa’s legs while scrolling through something on his phone so he could try to ignore the news reports. 

After about twenty minutes of news anchors and reporters blabbering about the virus that put them in this situation Iwaizumi had had enough. He reached over to the coffee table and grabbed the remote to pull up Disney plus, which Oikawa had insisted on getting a subscription for. 

After selecting the agreed upon movie, Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa’s legs off of him and instead dropped himself behind Oikawa resting his head onto a pillow and threw his own legs up on the couch. Oikawa put his legs back up on the couch and laid in front of Iwaizumi. After adjusting for a moment they both devoted their attention to the movie each only commenting on something occasionally. 

Laying down for so long made Iwaizumi drowsy, but after the movie he knew he had to start making the chili with Oikawa or they wouldn’t have any real food to eat that day. Or the next. With the end credits rolling, Iwaizumi sat up and rubbed Oikawa’s back instinctually, reminding him that they had to get up. They both stood from the couch, stretching out tingly limbs from being immobile for so long. 

They both wandered a little sleepily toward the kitchen, Iwaizumi letting out a big yawn. Oikawa grabbed the bluetooth speaker off of the kitchen counter and turned it on before turning to Iwaizumi, “Iwa-chan you should put on some of your rock music first to wake us up a little.” Iwaizumi pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and queued up some music pulling up their favorite chili recipe while he was at it.

They worked together to get all the ingredients that they had and started to cook on the stove top. Oikawa was mouthing some of the words to the song that was on and Iwaizumi started to sing to it quietly, encouraging Oikawa to sing with him. Eventually there was a dramatic singing performance from both of them in between stirring the pot and adding ingredients into it. There was head banging and intense air guitar solos performed by both of them. This went on the whole hour or so that the food was cooking and eventually led to them dancing around the kitchen trying to outperform each other in the level of drama they put forth. Once the timer went off indicating that the chili was done they both dissolved into laughter at their own antics and smiled brightly at each other. 

As they ate at the table Oikawa began to text with Hanamaki about what him and Matsukawa were up to. They decided that Oikawa would call Hanamaki on FaceTime after they finished eating so that the four of them could talk together and catch up. With a lack of volleyball practices and matches they haven’t really talked to the other two boys lately, since seeing them was so effortless before. 

Oikawa cleaned all the dishes that the meal left behind as Iwaizumi wrapped up the rest of the food to put into the refrigerator. Iwaizumi then moved to the lay on the floor to play with Hime waiting for Oikawa so that they could call their friends. Eventually the dishes got finished and the boys called Hanamaki on Oikawa’s phone.

“Makki!! Mattsun!!” Oikawa chirped at the phone. 

“Hey captain!” Hanamaki said, smirking. Oikawa pouted. He hated being called captain when he hadn’t yet earned the title on his current university team. 

“I’m not your captain anymore and you know that.”

Matsukawa replied smiling sarcastically, “Well Oikawa, you’ll always be captain in our hearts.”

Oikawa bristled at this, “I don’t even know why I thought it was a good idea to call you guys.” He poked his tongue out and then turned his head away from the camera. 

“Hey guys how are you holding up?” Iwaizumi cut in.

“We’re doing okay. Tired, bored, and missing volleyball I guess.” Hanamaki answered, looking to Matsukawa who nodded in agreement. 

“I’m getting sick of video games,” said Matsukawa. 

“Unfortunately Mattsun, I can’t relate to that. Although, I think Shittykawa here is getting bored of video games too.” Iwaizumi said, pointing to the pouting Oikawa beside him. 

“Well maybe you should play a board game with him Iwaizumi,” Matsukawa replied, fist bumping Hanamaki. 

“We only have like 3 board games here though,” whined Oikawa, finally overcoming his childlike tantrum to join back in the conversation, “we already played all of them like twice.” 

Matsukawa frowned at Oikawa ignoring his clever play on words and asked, “well why don’t you just play Warzone with us so that we can play quads?” 

Oikawa wrinkled his nose and responded, “because I don’t like first person shooting games, Mattsun. You know that.” 

“Yeah but Oikawa you would be way less bored if you played with us. Right Iwaizumi? Tell him to play with us!” pleaded Hanamaki. Iwaizumi had tried time and time again to convince Oikawa to play with them but he refused claiming he was terrible at shooting games. He would try to tell Oikawa that it didn’t matter, but he still wouldn’t play. 

“Why don’t we do something together like watch one of our old volleyball matches?” Oikawa was quick to change the subject, but the rest of the boys didn’t bother to fight it. Oikawa knew that each apartment had at least 3 dvds of the same matches from high school. 

“Which do you want to watch?” Iwaizumi asked Oikawa, who shrugged and looked at the phone for an answer. 

“Issei?” Hanamaki prodded. 

“Wait, why is this my decision?” Matsukawa asked, a bit incredulous. 

“Why not Mattsun?” Iwaizumi countered

“I guess our game against Karasuno would be fun to watch,” he finally conceded, smirking. 

“But Mattsun, we lost that game. Why would I want to watch that? I’d rather die.” declared Oikawa, quite over dramatically.

“Because you told me to pick a game, so I did! If you aren’t happy with it then don’t have me pick next time!” Matsukawa responded in an even more incredulous state than before.

As they prepared to watch the game, Hime walked behind Iwaizumi across the back of the couch.

“Hime-sama!” Hanamaki screeched. Matsukawa gave him a sideways glare, but looked back at the screen with soft eyes. Iwaizumi scooped her up to set her lower on the couch with them. 

“Iwaizumi, you are so soft for that cat,” said Matsukawa.

“Tell me about it! Sometimes, it feels like he likes her more than he likes me!” Oikawa exclaimed, a bit exasperated. Hanamaki and Matsukawa both chuckled at that and looked expectantly towards Iwaizumi, as did Oikawa. 

“What?” asks Iwaizumi, a bit defensive.

Hanamaki was the first to speak up, “Who do you love more Iwaizumi? Oikawa, or Hime-sama?” 

Three sets of eyes bored into Iwaizumi expectantly. “If you had to choose one of us Iwa-chan, which would it be?” Oikawa inquired with an unspoken threat evident in his voice.

Iwaizumi shrugged and looked at Oikawa, then down at the puddle of fur in his lap and smiled. “Definitely Hime-sama,” he finally admitted, smirking as Oikawa feigned hurt beside him.

They each put their respective dvds into their dvd players and began watching the game together. Throughout the game they laughed a lot, poking fun at each other’s form, mistakes, and the faces they made while playing. They had each grown a lot as players over the past two years.

~~~

Oikawa scooted his chair over to Iwaizumi and rested his forehead on the other’s shoulder. He could feel the muscles of the shoulder tense and relax and move with Iwaizumi as he played Call of Duty with Hanamaki and Matsukawa online. 

They had asked Oikawa to join yet again but he refused claiming the game was too violent to accomplish the relaxing evening he was aiming for. The sun had set long ago and Oikawa was beginning to feel exhausted. He removed himself from Iwaizumi’s bubble and rolled his chair over to his desk before getting up to lay on the floor with the switch he had been playing for the past four hours or so. 

He was very adamant about earning enough gold to buy another two chickens in Stardew Valley before going to bed. He had recently started playing and had been using the game to relax throughout the time they’d been stuck at home. The game was a good farming simulator among other wacky aspects.

He sat up from the floor and looked over at the older office chair in the corner and glanced at Iwaizumi’s figure in the dark. Pulling himself off the ground he grabbed the chair and sat on it behind Iwaizumi waiting for his round to finish. Once it did, Oikawa tapped Iwaizumi’s shoulder who looked at him questioningly before looking down at the chair and muting his mic. 

He got up out of his chair and rolled it off to the side, swatting at Oikawa to get up so that he could sit on the chair instead. Oikawa complied quickly and waited for Iwaizumi to sit in the chair before sitting himself on Iwaizumi’s lap, facing him. Once they adjusted on the chair comfortably with Oikawa resting his head into the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck so that Iwaizumi could see, Oikawa got back to playing on his switch behind Iwaizumi and Iwaizumi unmuted his mic to continue playing his game. 

They sat comfortably for another hour or so before Oikawa began to grow too tired to play any longer and nudged Iwaizumi indicating it was bedtime. When his round ended he said his goodbyes and logged off. He stood up cautiously from the office chair still grasping to keep a hold on Oikawa and walked slowly and carefully to the bedroom holding Oikawa in front of him. He deposited the half asleep boy into their bed so that he could turn off the lights and close the door.


	4. Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you again for your support! It means a lot to me that people are actually reading this（ ﾟ Дﾟ)
> 
> The weekend has passed for them and it's time for classes! and more importantly, naps!
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you think! or you can yell at me on Tumblr, my url is the same as my username here!

Oikawa arose around nine in the morning for the first class he had on Mondays. He found Hime waiting for him in the pale bright morning light of the bedroom on her perch near the door. He patted her head and mumbled a good morning to her as they walked to the kitchen together, and Oikawa fed her while he made himself a simple and quick breakfast, which varied day to day depending on how he felt. Today he had some eggs. 

He readied his electronics and paper material on his desk, stacking a few notebooks and textbooks in small piles for his class as he prepared himself for a long and boring few hours. Hime hung out in the living room area in various spots while Oikawa remained at his desk. Hime would mostly nap in her different spots but every once in a while she would roam around the room drowsily looking for a new spot to laze around in or for head scratches from Oikawa, which she would always receive.

~~~

Iwaizumi woke up to a bright sun and an empty bed. He closed his eyes tightly and pushed his extremities outward for a full stretch and popped a couple of bones in the process. He sighed heavily and rolled over to look at the edge of his bed. Taking a deep breath, he searched deep within himself for a shred of willpower to pick himself up from the warm, cozy, ever comfortable mattress he was on. He noted the time and rolled off the bed to stumble toward the bathroom. 

As he made his way to the kitchen he saw a used pan on the stove from what was probably Oikawa’s breakfast. It looked like it had been eggs, so Iwaizumi went to the fridge to begin the process of making his own. Once he started to heat the pan he went straight for the coffee pot to pour himself a mug full of it. After taking a few sips he returned to the pan to make his breakfast. 

Once he finished eating and downed the last sip of his first mug of coffee, he went to the pot and poured himself another mug before grabbing a notebook. He turned the notebook sideways and went to the next blank page. Setting his coffee down on the counter he got a marker and he wrote “more coffee?” and then capped the marker. 

Making his way into the living room he waved to get Oikawa’s attention from the class on his screen and showed the notebook, to which Oikawa nodded and extended his arm to Iwaizumi, holding his tragically empty mug out. Disgruntled by the fact that Oikawa was no longer shirtless, and dreading the fact he would soon also have to put a shirt on, Iwaizumi took the mug. 

He returned to the kitchen to refill it and stir in some sugar and cream. Before taking it back to Oikawa, he uncapped the marker again and wrote on the same page, “plants watered?” Picking up the mug and the notebook, he made his way to the living room once again handing Oikawa the mug, who took a sip right away closing his eyes in relief before turning to Iwaizumi to smile at him in thanks. Iwaizumi took this opportunity to hold up the notebook again. 

Oikawa noticed it and his eyes scanned over the text before looking up, shaking his head ‘no’ slightly, and returning his attention to his screen. Iwaizumi was kind of glad the plants didn’t get watered yet. If he was being honest it was one of his favorite morning rituals.

He went to the kitchen once more to put the notebook down and began to make a fresh pot of coffee, knowing they would both want more sooner or later. After going through the motions with the coffee maker, Iwaizumi grabbed their large plastic watering can to fill with water. Grabbing his coffee mug in his other hand he was on his way with Hime in tow. She loved to follow him while he watered the plants and always watched curiously as the water poured out of the watering can’s spout.

First stop was the bedroom. They had four medium and small sized plants on the window sill there that he patiently doused with some water while sipping his coffee. He watched the way the light reflected off some of the water droplets on the leaves in the late morning sun. 

Next stop, the living room. He wandered lazily from one potted plant to another, followed by a curious Hime, making sure to soak the soil in each pot but not to overwhelm them with moisture. When he was satisfied with the water level for each of the several plants inside he strode over to the sliding glass door that led to their second story balcony, letting himself and Hime out and closing the door behind himself. She perched herself on the wooden railing like she often did. 

Out there were the few vegetable plants that they decided to try raising this year. This included a few tomato plants, a couple different types of pepper plants, some herbs, and the strawberries Oikawa insisted on trying to grow. Iwaizumi took his time examining each plant, rotating some pots he felt needed it, and soaking the soil with his, now almost empty, watering can, taking small sips of coffee in between some of the tasks. He made his way back inside and went to put the watering can back in the kitchen and prepare himself for his classes that would begin soon

Around two both boys had a bit of a break in their schedules and sometimes used this time for lunch, television, games, or even a nap if it was necessary. Today was definitely a nap day for both of them. Whenever they napped between classes they did so on the couch, for fear that the bed would be far too comfortable to get up from for a second time in any single given day. 

After having a quick lunch of leftover chili Iwaizumi walked over to the couch and plopped sideways onto his back laying fully across the couch with his left side tucked into the back of the couch. He bent his left leg and propped it against the back of the couch while lifting his arms invitingly into the air.

“Oi, Shittykawa! I need a heavy blanket. Can you help me out?” Iwaizumi shouted towards the kitchen where Oikawa was refilling his glass of water.

“Which one do you want?” he replied just as loudly.

“I want the annoying and lanky one with stupid brown hair. And preferably without a shirt on.” Iwaizumi answered obnoxiously. 

Oikawa walked out into the living room trying not to be offended about his hair but also a tad sheepish about Iwaizumi asking to cuddle in his own way. 

“I think that one is in the wash, pick a different one.” he said. As he rounded the corner and looked at the couch. Iwaizumi was grinning dumbly at him with his arms spread open and his shirt discarded on the floor.

Oikawa walked over to him and placed his glass of water onto the coffee table opting to leave his glasses on for now, but still sliding his own shirt off. This late in the day if the computer screen really started to bother Oikawa he would put his glasses on to ease the uncomfortableness of it for a little while. 

He laid himself gently onto Iwaizumi, settling in between his legs. Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into his chest, kissing the top of his head before he whispered, “Thanks for bringing me the best blanket.” 

Oikawa let out a small laugh and mumbled, “you’re welcome Iwa-chan.” Iwaizumi brought both of his hands from around Oikawa and grasped the other boy’s hands thet lay on his chest, intertwining their fingers together. Iwazumi managed to get his right knee bent as well. Slowly and strategically he placed each of his feet onto Oikawa’s hips and before the other boy knew what was happening he was being lifted into the air by Iwaizumi’s legs as he pushed his arms up to raise Oikawa’s upper body into the air as well. 

He smiled brightly at Oikawa who giggled a little in surprise, and almost lost his glasses, before pouting and making a remark about not being an airplane. Iwaizumi held him up for a moment longer and then he lowered his legs and arms down gently bringing Oikawa to rest against him once again. After a few more minutes of bantering and adjusting positions they ended up slowly drifting off to sleep. Iwaizumi had his back in the back of the couch and Oikawa tucked into his front with an arm wrapped around him and their legs tangled. 

~~~

An alarm went off about an hour later and Iwaizumi reached over to the coffee table to silence it. He pulled his arm back and nuzzled his face into Oikawa’s hair as he took a deep breath and sighed it out forcefully. He pulled his face out of Oikawa’s hair and looked around a bit, eyes finally landing on the recliner where Hime snoozed away happily balanced on the top of the chair. 

He looked back down in front of him at a sleeping Oikawa. He really didn’t want to wake him, but figured it would be for the best if they didn’t miss their last classes of the day. He began mumbling, “Tooru. Tooru wake up. It’s time to get up now.” 

The sleeping boy blinked his eyes open for a moment, looking at Iwaizumi, before shoving his head as far into Iwaizumi’s chest as he was capable of going. Iwaizumi chuckled and began rubbing up and down Oikawa’s back. After a few more minutes Iwaizumi made an executive decision, “Oikawa get up before I dump you on the floor.” 

Oikawa retorted seriously with, “If I go down, you go down with me Hajime.” 

With that Iwaizumi slowly began pushing forward and slowly bringing Oikawa to the edge of the couch. He started to shove Oikawa over the edge and onto the floor trying to tactfully remove his own limbs from Oikawa’s grasp. This proved unsuccessful, as Iwaizumi was soon on top of Oikawa on the floor, both of them laughing as they laid squished between the coffee table and the couch. 

Eventually they found their way to standing and Oikawa let out a loud yawn reaching his arms into the air to stretch. Iwaizumi ventured to the kitchen to refill his mug of coffee again and refill Oikawa’s while he was at it. He brought the mugs into the living room and walked over to Oikawa, who was already back at his desk with his shirt back on rubbing his face tiredly. 

Oikawa reached for the mug when he noticed it and Iwaizumi moved it away from his reach and shook his head. He leaned forward, smiling and said, “This cup of coffee is not free shittykawa” 

Oikawa pouted at him before a smile broke through and he leaned up from his chair as Iwaizumi leaned down the rest of the way to meet him, pressing his lips firmly into the other boy’s. They lingered there for a long moment until Iwaizumi pulled back and extended the mug back to Oikawa, who gladly took it and began taking small sips of the hot liquid.

Once their classes had finished both boys logged into their mmorpg game to do some quests and level up their avatars. They played at their respective desks for a few hours until Oikawa got bored and wiggled himself into Iwaizumi’s lap. It wasn’t the easiest way to play the game but Iwaizumi didn’t mind putting in a little extra effort to play if he got to have a Tooru in his lap half watching the game and half falling asleep. 

Eventually Oikawa was completely asleep and Iwaizumi decided he should go to bed since they both had class again the next day. He logged off and shut his computer down, waking up the lightly sleeping Oikawa during this process. Both boys stood up and wandered into the pitch black bedroom, not bothering to turn lights on, and climbed into their comfy bed for the night. 

Once they settled into the bed, Oikawa moved close into Iwaizumi, wrapping his arms around him. When he was almost completely asleep, he turned over and Iwaizumi easily fit himself to the other’s back like he usually did as he drifted off to sleep himself.


	5. Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello. 
> 
> It's been a hot second but I'm back!! Not to fret, the story will finally be completed this week!! 
> 
> Sorry for the delay (~_~;) Please forgive me! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Oikawa woke up to a blaring alarm coming from his phone and blindly reached to feel around his night stand to silence the offensive noise. He looked at the time and decided to wake Iwaizumi up, so that they could go grocery shopping before either of them had class. He rolled over to face Iwaizumi and caught sight of his sleeping boyfriend’s peaceful face and their cat curled up close to his head. 

Reaching over, he lightly began petting Hime. She cracked one eye open, then the other, to sleepily confirm there was no threat, and it was in fact, only Oikawa petting her. 

She recognized the familiar and comforting face, so her eyes slipped closed once again, and she began softly purring and stirring, stretching out all her little paws. Somehow she managed not to nudge Iwaizumi in the process.

Oikawa moved his hand from Hime’s head over to Iwaizumi’s to run his hand through the short dark hair. After a few minutes, he began whispering, “Iwa-chan” to try to rouse the other boy from his sleep. 

Iwaizumi finally opened his eyes and took a deep breath in, yawning it back out. He stared at Oikawa for a long second before reaching out and grabbing him to drag him closer and pull him into a hug, nuzzling his face deep into the crook of Oikawa’s neck. 

They laid there for a few moments, relishing in each other's warmth.

Eventually, Iwaizumi whispered, “Gotta pee,” before moving to rise from the bed and shuffling unsteadily over to the bathroom. He came out soon after and walked over to Oikawa’s side of the bed.

“Come on, get on” he said, as he turned his back to the bed. Oikawa sat up and crawled over to climb onto Iwaizumi’s back and wrap his legs around his torso, locking his ankles. Before Iwaizumi could walk away, Oikawa spoke up,“Wait, Iwa-chan. Hime-sama, come here!” 

The cat looked at him with her head cocked to the side and strode over towards him curiously. When she got over to Oikawa’s outstretched hand, she bypassed it and jumped up onto his shoulders to lay across them instead. Iwaizumi finally took off with his new passengers toward the kitchen to have some coffee and start their morning.

The first pot of the day usually got put on a timer so they could consume it immediately after waking up. Iwaizumi grabbed two mugs out of the cabinet, with Oikawa still clinging to his back, and poured the fresh coffee into both mugs. 

He added cream and sugar to one of the mugs and grunted something that sounded like “get off” at Oikawa as he placed the mug on the kitchen table. Oikawa released his grip and slid down Iwaizumi’s back to sit down on a chair and drink his coffee. As they sat enjoying their coffee, they came up with a solid but affordable shopping list to take to the grocery store with them. 

Once they finished their coffee and got dressed to leave, they set out walking toward the grocery store together. They each grabbed a shopping basket and decided to conquer different areas of the store so that they had plenty of time to spare before class and wouldn’t end up being late. 

After about ten minutes went by, Iwaizumi was searching the shelves for his favorite box of cereal, when Oikawa approached him with a pout. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at the sight and was about to ask what was wrong when Oikawa spoke up first instead.

“Iwa-chan, they’re out of my favorite little strawberry shortcakes that I love so much! What am I going to do? My world has ended!” Iwaizumi tried not to chuckle at Oikawa’s over-dramatics. 

He reached out and patted Oikawa’s tummy, smiling and saying, “Oikawa, I don’t think you need any more shortcake anyway. How will you play volleyball after quarantine ends? I think that maybe you’re taking the saying ‘become the ball’ way too seriously” 

“Iwa-chan! Mean! You know as well as I do that I am in peak physical condition right now!” An older lady a little further down the aisle gave them a confused sideways glance, but the boys ignored her. 

Iwaizumi shot back, “Oikawa, I haven’t seen you do even a single push up in like, at least two weeks!” 

“I went for a few walks though!” Oikawa tried.

“That is so not enough to be in peak volleyball shape, Oikawa. If you can’t buy your beloved strawberry shortcakes then why don’t you just make them and stop complaining?” Iwaizumi suggested, finally finding and grabbing his favorite cereal from the shelf.

“Iwa-chan you know I am not much of a baker, nor do I know how to make them.”

“Just call your mom, I’m sure she can make them. Plus, I’ll help you too.” Iwaizumi wasn’t the best baker out there, but he was surely better than Oikawa at it.

“Aw, so sweet of you Iwa-chan. The only problem lies with the “calling my mother” part of your plan. She’s mad at me, so I can’t call her and get useful information right now.” 

“Why is she mad at you this time?”

“Well, I keep sending her different theories about where the coronavirus came from, and I think she is really getting sick of it. I don’t understand why she can’t have an open mind about these things” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and gave Oikawa a deadpan glance.

“Oikawa we have been over this before. You need to stop sending conspiracy theories to people who don’t care about them”

“But Iwa-chan, they need to know the truth.” Iwaizumi turned to fully face Oikawa, seeing his mask pulled down, so that Oikawa could whisper to him.

“Keep your mask on, idiot. A conspiracy theory is not necessarily the truth Shittykawa. Now, either go grab the ingredients for strawberry shortcake or you get none, and I’m leaving the store without you.”

“Iwa-chan, you must hear what I have to say though!” Oikawa said very seriously, after pulling his mask back up.

“I don’t want to hear you talk at all right now! Get a move on so we can go home.”

Oikawa slinked away to find the rest of what was his job to grab on the grocery list, along with some ingredients for the strawberry shortcake he wanted to make.

~~~

Back home they put on some happy melodies to play through a speaker while they unloaded all of their groceries and put them away amongst the cabinets, freezer, and refrigerator. This lead, like it always did, to some kitchen dancing taking place. 

At first it was fun and goofy dancing to random pop songs, but once a slower song came on Oikawa moved in closer to Iwaizumi’s space and leaned his head down onto the other’s shoulder. 

Taking one of Oikawa’s hands in his own and placing the other gently on the small of Oikawa’s back, Iwaizumi leaned his head onto Oikawa’s and hummed along to the song. They swayed gently and moved around the room slowly until Hime jumped on the kitchen table and began to mewl at them insistently. 

“Ah, Hime -sama must be hungry, huh?” Oikawa pointed out.

None of them had had breakfast yet, so once Hime became vocal they broke apart, and Oikawa beamed a brilliant smile at Iwaizumi before turning to make a new pot of coffee for the two of them. Iwaizumi blushed after Oikawa had turned around because he realized how romantic they were being. He hurriedly began making preparations for a quick breakfast for both the boys and Hime before their classes started. 

~~~

Iwaizumi’s class finished a little before Oikawa’s so he opted to take a quick nap in the bedroom until they could eat lunch together. He rested for about thirty minutes before getting up and approaching the living room only to find that Oikawa had put on Coco after his class ended.

It was a movie that they both loved, but Iwaizumi had to be in the mood to listen to Oikawa’s singing in order to tolerate watching it with him. If Oikawa started it without Iwaizumi’s input, or knowledge he knew he had a better chance of being allowed to watch it all the way through. 

With much apprehension, Iwaizumi went to sit on the couch next to Oikawa, who chirped, “Welcome back to the world of the living Iwa-chan!” 

Iwaizumi grunted back to him in response and leaned his head onto Oikawa’s shoulder before he stole a sip of cold coffee from a mug on the coffee table and scrunched his face up in disgust at the intense sweetness of the drink. He rose from the couch, and wandered into the kitchen for his own new cup of coffee to wake him fully from his nap. 

They watched through the rest of Coco together, Oikawa singing along the whole way. Eventually Iwaizumi joined in, and they even danced to some of the songs very overly dramatic in the living room. 

When the movie began coming to a close and the most emotional part of the story came around Iwaizumi sang along to the song softly as Oikawa tried to join him and instead ended up ugly crying quietly until the end credits began to roll. Iwaizumi rubbed his back and smiled at him. 

He tried to encourage him by reminding him of the cheerful and fulfilling ending that was satisfying enough not to be sad. Iwaizumi then glanced at the clock noticing they were each missing one of their classes right now and instead of worrying or panicking, he simply suggested Oikawa watch him play some Kingdom Hearts 3 to cheer him up, and afterwards they could make dinner and strawberry shortcakes since they skipped lunch that day. 

Oikawa agreed to them skipping their classes for the rest of the day and to relax a little bit, especially because neither of them had classes the next day. They had intentionally each kept a free schedule on a weekday so they could manage their time better and hopefully, be less stressed this semester. At this time they were both especially grateful that they had decided to keep Wednesdays empty on their schedules. 

After they made and ate dinner they got started working on the batter for the shortcake. While measuring out ingredients Oikawa spilled some flour on the counter, so Iwaizumi picked it up and sprinkled some in his hair. This led to a short lived battle of dry ingredients being flung in small amounts back and forth between the boys, getting all over them and their pants and into their hair. 

Hime hid in the bedroom to rest while the boys engaged in such messy antics. Eventually a completed batter made it into a cake pan and into their oven. In the time it was baking they sliced strawberries and finally learned and managed making their own homemade whipped cream. 

They sat at their kitchen table eating the delicious dessert they had just made, feeling quite proud of how well it came out. 

Hime had emerged from the bedroom to wander around the freshly cleaned kitchen counters and eventually settled on top of the fridge, as usual. It was starting to get late so once the dishes were all cleaned they decided to shower off any dirt from the day or lingering baking ingredients that may have been in their hair or on their skin. 

When they were both freshly cleaned, they got into fresh pajama pants. Emerging from the bathroom into their bedroom, they noticed it had become quite dark, as did the rest of the apartment. Blindly, Iwaizumi stumbled through the apartment until he found his computer to boot it up for whatever gaming antics that Oikawa and him decided on for the night. 

Oikawa soon followed Iwaizumi into the living room to find his own computer and log on. They spent a few minutes debating what game to play and finally settled on a pirating game that they both enjoyed. It was a game that Hanamaki and Matsukawa also played and enjoyed, so Oikawa texted Hanamaki, inviting them to join the crew and help them find treasure and defeat a kraken. 

The four of them decided that playing while drinking would be far more entertaining. Iwaizumi got up to grab two beers each for Oikawa and himself to get started. As they all became more and more intoxicated the insults and jokes became cruder, and the laughter became louder and more frequent. 

Sailing their boat became more difficult and finding treasure was more challenging. It eventually devolved into a mess of laughter and screaming about skeletons attacking them while hunting treasure and collecting bounties. 

All four of them were having a blast until Hanamaki noticed that Oikawa had become unresponsive to the banter. When he notified the others they all agreed that Iwaizumi should check on him. 

Iwaizumi found him asleep in his computer chair with his headset still on and his head in his arms on his desk. He chuckled, mostly to himself, and told Hanamaki and Matsukawa that it was probably time to get off the game and go to bed for them. Saying goodbye, he finally logged off.

He logged Oikawa off and removed his headset gently before rousing Oikawa and helping him to the bedroom and into bed so that he didn’t fall over on his way. Iwaizumi made sure everything was off and away at their desks before joining Oikawa in bed. 

As he climbed in the movement caused Oikawa to stir and he shuffled himself over to where Iwaizumi was in the bed and snuggled himself into the other as closely as he could. Iwaizumi fell asleep with the lanky brunette in his arms and Hime on his pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the piggyback scene was inspired by a drawing I saw on Tumblr by an account called halfmilkhalftea, they even gave permission to recreate the idea. Thank you so much for that! I don't really know how to link things but I will try to link the artwork!
> 
> https://halfmilkhalftea.tumblr.com/post/178772887682/x-how-the-iwaizumi-household-gets-ready-in-the


	6. Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back again!! As Promised! 
> 
> This is the longest chapter, whoops! Hope you enjoy it!

Oikawa woke up the next morning, and the first thing he noticed was an intense pain behind his eyes that shot all the way through his head. Next, he noticed that his stomach felt queasy. As he opened his eyes he realized that it had been a mistake, since he felt immediately dizzy. He glanced around the room, squinting at the light, and groaned, feeling sick. 

“There’s a glass of water on the nightstand, you should drink it right now,” Iwaizumi said. He was on the other side of the room holding their watering can. He was obviously right in the middle of his favorite morning activity, watering all of their plants. 

Oikawa reached for the glass and grabbed it. He sat up very cautiously before bringing the glass to his lips and sipping from it slowly until there was nothing left. 

He had been so wrapped up in the feeling of relief that he got from the liquid he hadn’t noticed that Iwaizumi had gone into the bathroom. When he came back, he handed Oikawa two pills to take for his headache and nausea. Oikawa accepted the pills and slowly rose from the bed to walk to the kitchen and refill his water glass. 

Once he refilled his glass and took the pills, he downed the rest of the water. He wandered back to the bed room to find Iwaizumi still watering the plants that occupied all of their window sill space in the bedroom. 

He slowly walked over and stood behind Iwaizumi, resting his forehead onto the other’s shoulder. Iwaizumi reached back with his free hand and gently rubbed the top of Oikawa’s head. 

They may have drank about the same amount but, when it came to alcohol they both knew that Oikawa was more of a lightweight than Iwaizumi. His system was just more sensitive to the physical effects. 

Oikawa followed around Iwaizumi as he watered all of the rest of the plants, most of the time, resting his chin on the shorter boy’s shoulder, or holding his hand.

They had just finished eating breakfast but were still at the kitchen table trying to figure out what to do with their day when a strong feeling of longing overcame Oikawa, “Iwa-chan, I miss playing volleyball.”

“I know, Oikawa. I do too.” Iwaizumi replied. He stared down at his hands in his lap, trying to imagine the feeling of his hand striking the ball down for a powerful spike.

“Can we go toss a ball around today? I don’t know where we could go but we could see if the park is open. We could even play in the street, I really don’t care at this point.” Oikawa sighed heavily and got up to retrieve his ball from the living room. 

As he sat back down at the table, Iwaizumi smiled and answered, “Of course, we can go play some volleyball. Even if it’s just for a little while. We can’t have our setter getting rusty, now can we?”

Oikawa was quick to retort, “Iwa-chan, I don’t get rusty. I am too good of a player for that.”

Iwaizumi just laughed at that and went to the bedroom to put on shorts and unfortunately, a shirt. When he returned, he noted that Oikawa hadn’t gotten up yet. 

“Oikawa, are you sure you’re up for playing today? I know you don’t feel well.”

“I’m starting to feel better. I think. Maybe, if we wait a little longer, I’ll feel good enough to practice,” Oiakwa said, as he spun the ball in his hands.

“Well, I did just look at the hamper, and we really need to do laundry soon. It smells worse than your knee pads did back in high school. Maybe we can go to the laundromat to do some laundry, and then by the time we are finished and get back home, you’ll feel better.” Iwaizumi stated, looking sympathetically to Oikawa.

“Okay, rude. But yeah, that sounds like a good plan. Also, remind me not to drink so much next time. I am so glad I don’t have class today.” Iwaizumi laughed at that and grabbed the volleyball from Oikawa’s hands.

Once they were both ready to leave, they each took a laundry bag and set out for the two block walk to the public laundromat. Luckily, no one else seemed to be in the establishment when they arrived. They took their time loading up two washing machines with one bag each and used the laundry detergent that they brought with them, to put in the detergent spot. 

Oikawa had brought his DS, and Iwaizumi had brought some reading materials for one of his classes the next day. Their decided rule was whenever they went to the laundromat, if they had homework they had to bring it and finish it before entertaining themselves in a different way. 

The washers didn’t take long, so when they finished, the boys put the clothes into two dryers. Collectively, they made the decision to go back to the apartment for now, since the dryers always took almost twice as long. 

They made it back to the apartment, and Iwaizumi continued to read his textbook on the couch, while Oikawa laid across his lap to take a nap. About an hour later, Iwaizumi woke Oikawa up saying they should head back to the laundry mat in the next few minutes. 

Oikawa noticed Iwaizumi’s textbook was now discarded on the floor and instead, there was an Xbox controller in his hands. Iwaizumi placed the controller onto the coffee table as he had just shut off the console and was rising to get ready to leave. Oikawa gently shook the sleep from his head and followed suit.

They made it back to the apartment with both laundry bags full of warm, clean clothes. Iwaizumi dumped his bag onto their bed, and began sorting through the clothes. Oikawa dumped the bag he was carrying with a groan, and pouted as he stared at the mountain of clothes. 

“Iwa-chan, I have an idea. The bed can be our new dresser, and we can just sleep on the couch!”

“Oikawa, no. Just because you’re too lazy to fold clothes, does not mean I’m willing to give up the comfiness of my bed. Now, start folding before I kick you.” As Iwaizumi finished speaking, Hime wandered into the room sleepily, and hopped onto the bed. She climbed to the top of the clothes mountain and circled once, then twice, before settling down to continue her nap. 

“Look Oikawa, even Hime wants you to fold the clothes so that she can sleep in the bed.” Iwaizumi pointed out.

“Actually Iwa-chan, I think she is trying to tell me to leave the clothes here for her to sleep on. She looks quite comfortable to me.” Oikawa countered.

“Well, if these clothes don’t get folded, then we won’t be able to go play volleyball today.” Iwaizumi said. He reached out and gently wedged his hands under Hime to scoop her up. Lifting her to his face, he gave her a kiss on the head and nuzzled her before placing her gently back down onto a pillow, instead of on top of clothes.

“Iwa-chan, how about this. I will diligently assist you in the laundry folding, if you talk about conspiracy theories with me the whole time.” Oikawa declared.

Iwaizumi playfully glared at Oikawa before accepting the terms, “Fine Shittykawa, but no skinwalker stories. Please, just anything else.” 

Over the next twenty minutes the boys had to remove Hime from articles of clothing several times. Oikawa quickly became frustrated and attempted to give her a steely talking to. This did not get very far as Iwaizumi defended her instantly. Eventually, they began discussing various theories surrounding celebrities, major companies, and sometimes, cryptids. 

The latter was something that Iwaizumi found himself trying to avoid in these conversations. His mother had instilled in him a deep rooted fear involving cultural legends and folklore. She had described to him one time, her personal experience of what she believes was an encounter with a being of unknown origin. 

Oikawa knew this, and tried to stay away from talking about them for Iwaizumi’s sake, but sometimes his curiosity and fascination got the best of him. He was usually able to catch himself and change the subject before Iwaizumi got too freaked out.

Once the laundry was folded they went to put it all away into the proper drawers. Oikawa got to one of Iwaizumi’s piles of shirts as Hime had settled down to sleep on it. 

“Hime-sama! Please stop laying on the laundry!” Oikawa said, quite exasperated.

“Hey! Don’t you yell at her Oikawa. She doesn’t deserve that, especially from you.” Iwaizumi shot back. 

Oikawa pouted and stuck his tongue out at Hime before he reached for her and lifted her small body up to hand her to Iwaizumi, “Here, you hold her while I put the last of the clothes away then.”

Iwaizumi happily complied. Once the clothing was all away, Iwaizumi walked over to Oikawa and hugged him, still holding Hime. Oikawa returned the hug and gently carded his hand through Hime’s fur, smiling.

“Okay, Iwa-chan. Can we go play some volleyball now?” Oikawa asked.

“Yes Shittykawa, we can go play some volleyball now. Put a shirt on first, though.” Iwaizumi responded.

They headed outside and began walking toward the park, volleyball in hand, as well as a couple of water bottles. Once they arrived, Oikawa put down the water bottles on a bench. They decided to play in the basketball courts since no one was there, and the fence around it would keep the ball close when one of them missed or spiked the ball. They spent a few minutes stretching before doing some warm up duo drills. 

“Wow, it really does feel good to be able to play and get moving again. I’ve missed volleyball more than I even realized.” Iwaizumi observed.

“Yes Iwa-chan, I have missed this so much. I mean this sport is our whole lives, and we have been deprived of it for a month already.” Oikawa said.

The boys went through some drills and did what they could with only two players, before it eventually devolved into them just screwing around for a while. Once they were completely exhausted, they decided to head home, smiling and laughing the whole walk back.

After getting home they greeted Hime and each took shower. Oikawa made sandwiches for both of them, and they ate in silence. When Iwaizumi finished, he thanked Oikawa for making him food and got up to clean his dishes. He wandered over to the bookshelf and after a few minutes of searching and moving things, he finally found what he was looking for. 

Box in hand, Iwaizumi sat on the floor next to the coffee table and slid the top off of the box. Oikawa glanced over curiously and cleared his dishes before following Iwaizumi to the coffee table, and sitting next to him. Hime was already on the table snooping around the box.

Oikawa grabbed the remote control for the TV and turned it on, finding a random animal documentary to put on while they worked. He looked at the box and picked up the cover, examining the photo on the front. It was an image of an alien spaceship, an alien, and a foreign planet. 

This was the result of a joke secret santa exchange between the volleyball team, and unfortunately Hanamaki had gotten Oikawa and gave him this puzzle. Although, he knew it would never get done due to Oikawa’s impatient nature, and lack of free time. He looked in the box and saw what was supposedly, one thousand pieces to create the image on the cover. Oikawa sighed and looked at Iwaizumi, “This is going to take forever Iwa-chan.”

“I know, but it’ll be fun.” Iwaizumi replied, smiling. Oikawa couldn’t help but smile back and start sorting through the pieces that Iwaizumi had just dumped all over the table.

Within two hours they had the border of the puzzle and had to remove Hime from the table a handful of separate times. Oikawa was beginning to lose patience and grow increasingly tired. 

Eventually he gave in and laid his head onto Iwaizumi’s shoulder, yawning in the process. Iwaizumi laughed and pushed the table out. He turned so that Oikawa’s head was on his chest and he laid back onto the plush carpeted floor. Oikawa followed him down the floor, releasing and “oof” when he landed on Iwaizumi. 

Oikawa reached his hand out to Hime, who was under the table, and began to play with her. He looked at Iwaizumi and noticed his eyes were closed and his breathing was steady, “Iwa-chan” he tried.

Iwaizumi grunted in response and opened one eye. “Nevermind, go back to sleep.” Oikawa said. 

He then rested his head down and closed his eyes as well, since Hime had wandered off to start some mischief elsewhere.

They both woke up about forty minutes later. It took a moment for them each to gain their bearings but once they remembered the puzzle, and falling asleep, then everything made sense. 

They moved from the floor to sitting on the couch and started talking about what they wanted to do for the rest of the night while they continued to work on the puzzle. They decided on playing their favorite mmorpg, and trying to defeat some dungeons together, and maybe completing some quests. 

Some more of the puzzle was complete by dinner time, no thanks to Hime’s interference. 

Iwaizumi was in the mood for fish and Oikawa agreed it would be great for dinner that night. Oikawa got the rice going in the rice cooker, while Iwaizumi started prepping the fish. Oikawa then cut up the vegetables and put a pot of water on the stove so it would boil when he was ready to add the vegetables. 

They eventually finished cooking dinner and sat down to eat, Iwaizumi putting Hime’s dinner out as well. There was pleasant chatting all through their meal, and while they did the dishes together after finishing the food. 

Oikawa went to get his glasses, while Iwaizumi booted up both of their computers and logged himself in. His plan was to start gathering supplies in the game to be ready to defeat a dungeon. Oikawa joined him soon after and they set out. 

They defeated the dungeon and eventually moved onto doing some quests, and leveling up some skills. Throughout their time playing, Oikawa scooted his chair over to Iwaizumi a handful of times to take a break from his own screen and to rest his head or a hand on his boyfriend. 

Iwaizumi was particularly affectionate this night, and oftentimes met these small actions with a kiss on top of Oikawa’s head or a hand on the other’s hand to show he was attentive and aware of Oikawa’s emotional needs.

Eventually Oikawa decided he was too tired to be productive in his game anymore and logged off, shutting down his computer. He scooted over to Iwaizumi on his chair and once again, laid his head on the other’s back. Iwaizumi reached around and ruffled Oikawa’s hair. 

Once he finished the battle he was in, he turned to look at Oikawa, who was very obviously half asleep at this point. Iwaizumi chuckled at him, and turned to log off and power his computer as well. He scooped Hime off of his desk where she had a bed for when they were gaming, and then stood up, bringing Oikawa with him. He guided the other boy back to their bedroom, getting him into bed and tucked under the covers.

Iwaizumi walked around the bed and got in on his side, he turned the lamp on to finish his reading for the class he had the next day. Textbook in one hand, he had his other resting on Hime, he would pet her, and pat her head, and rub her belly, while she squirmed around looking for attention and reveling in the comforting feeling of Iwaizumi’s hand on her showing her affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to learn how to use commas properly. Please bear with me (^_^)/~


	7. Thursday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this last installment marks the completion of my first fic!! I hope that you have all enjoyed reading it! 
> 
> I wasn't sure if I would get it done for today but thanks to my driving force, @iliura, I have been able to finish it with great timing! Thanks to her for helping me edit this last one too! I am out of steam for today (=_=) 
> 
> Please go check her stories out as well!! There is lots of BokuAka stuff, as well as an IwaOi!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Iwaizumi awoke slowly. He took a deep breath and released it heavily out through his nose. Tentatively, he reached all of his appendages out in a satisfying sprawl on the mattress. He felt Hime near his leg and was careful not to kick her off of the bed.

Reaching behind himself, he found that he was back to back with Oikawa, who he presumed was still asleep. Iwaizumi made a conscious effort to turn himself over, from his left side to his right side, as carefully as possible, so that he wouldn’t wake the sleeping figure beside him. 

Once he was facing Oikawa’s back, he snuggled as close as he could get. He wound one arm over and around the boy beside him, pulling himself in even closer. Leaning in even further, he nuzzled into the back of Oikawa’s neck, closing his eyes and breathing deeply, exhaling slowly and steadily. 

Iwaizumi’s eyes didn’t pop back open for another twenty minutes or so, when he came to be aware of the fact that he actually had fallen back asleep. He rolled away from Oikawa and sat up, looking around. He had class soon and had to wake up Oikawa, and eat breakfast before that started. 

He reached down the bed to grasp Hime and drag her up to himself so that he could pet her for a few moments while it was just the two of them. He placed her back at the bottom of the bed so that she could begin her morning cleaning ritual.

Leaning over Oikawa, Iwaizumi closed in to give Oikawa a kiss on the forehead, then on the nose. He kissed one of his cheeks before kissing the corner of his mouth. Oikawa’s nose wrinkled and he slid his eyes open staring at Iwaizumi. 

He brought his arms up and extended them out, scrunching up his whole face and groaning loudly. Iwaizumi always thought this was adorable, he’s been watching it happen on and off for most of his life. He leaned down and kissed Oikawa on the nose again, just for good measure. 

“I’m going to have some leftover fish from last night and rice and veggies for breakfast. Do you want me to make some extra for you, or do you want something else?” Iwaizumi inquired, tipping his head to the side and waiting patiently for Oikawa to wake up enough to make a choice.

“Just make me what you’re having, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa finally responded, rolling his body over to shove his face into his pillow. Iwaizumi nodded to himself and found the willpower to hoist himself off the bed. A big part of that willpower was the growing hunger he felt deep in his gut. 

He moved through the kitchen slowly at first, putting the rice cooker on, and pulling the leftovers out of the refrigerator. He wandered over to the coffee pot and got out two mugs. He filled them both with coffee and took a sip from one mug before stirring cream and sugar into the other mug. 

Oikawa sat up on the bed as Iwaizumi approached, and smiled a little bit as he reached for the mug to take from Iwaizumi. He sipped it once and smiled again thanking Iwaizumi.

As breakfast was being plated and placed on the table, Oikawa emerged from the bedroom. He sat down heavily at the table with a yawn before he started to eat. Iwaizumi finished eating first and got up to do his dishes and get ready for his classes for that day. Oikawa followed soon after, he looked over his notes to refresh himself before class began. 

~~~

After Iwaizumi’s class finished he wandered over to the coffee table and sat down, once again to put some work into the puzzle. For the rest of the day, whenever they weren’t in a class video call, they were working on the puzzle that had taken over their small table. If they were both working on it, they would put on their favorite overdramatic korean drama to catch up on the latest episodes.

When Iwaizumi’s third and final class of the day ended, he came over to look at the puzzle and realized they were almost done with it already. Oikawa was beginning to look frustrated as he tried matching up pieces that looked very similar. 

“Hey, why don’t we take a break and just watch a movie for the rest of the night? We can always finish it tomorrow,” Iwaizumi suggested. He went to turn the television on, as well as the xbox. He grabbed a controller and booted up Disney plus. 

Oikawa was struck with an idea.

“Iwa-chan, it’s been a long time since we’ve done skin care masks, do you want to do some while we watch the movie?” He asked. He mostly expected Iwaizumi to reject his offer, but much to his surprise, he agreed to do them. 

In the bathroom both of them were shaving their faces, by Oikawa’s orders. When they finished shaving they washed their faces. 

Oikawa pulled a bottle out of one of the drawers and opened it, squirting some cream into his hand and offering the bottle to Iwaiuzumi who followed suit. Iwaizumi had no idea what this stuff was but he did as Oikawa directed him through the whole skin care process.

Oikawa explained that it was an exfoliator and they were to gently rub it into their faces. They rinsed it off after and Oikawa grabbed two clay face masks from the towel and toiletry closet in their hallway as well as some other items. 

He opened the first mask packet and told Iwaizumi to sit on the toilet lid so that Oikawa could apply it to his face for him. Iwaizumi would never admit this to anyone, but it was his favorite part of face masks. Infact, one of the only reasons he agreed to do them was because he got to have Oikawa’s strong, lean fingers run gently and firmly all around his face. 

Oikawa finished applying the goop and rinsed off his hand. He handed the other mask to Iwaizumi and sat on the toilet lid himself. Iwaizumi wasn’t nearly as graceful or precise with his application as Oikawa was, but the headband that the brunette wore certainly helped. 

They sat down on the couch and began searching through the movies for something to watch. Hime settled onto the couch right next to Iwaizumi’s head on the top of a cushion. Finally settling on something, they sat comfortably as they started the movie and awaited the timer on Oikawa’s phone to go off, indicating it was time to rinse their faces.

Once they were rinsed off Iwaizumi turned to Oikawa for the next step. Oikawa showed him two small black packets. He demonstrated how to use it, and directed Iwaizumi in putting his own on. He dabbed his nose with water before placing the small strip across his nose. 

Iwaizumi obviously didn’t know what he was getting himself into tonight. Oikawa pulled out two more packets. These were large, dramatically shaped, lip masks. Iwaizumi mad a face and complained,

“Do we really have to do so many Oikawa?”

“Iwa-chan, do you want to look beautiful or not? You agreed to this!” Oikawa replied.

“Well, I didn’t realize how many we would be doing, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi said, taking the new package from Oikawa’s hands.

He began opening it regardless of his verbal protests. He knew Oikawa enjoyed pampering the both of them at the same time, and it was infrequent enough that Iwaizumi really didn’t mind it. Oikawa smiled and began opening his packaging as well. 

“Don’t you want my lips nice and kissable Iwa-chan?” He posited.

“Can we just get this over with?” Iwaizumi muttered, blushing lightly.

“Okay these ones will only be 10 minutes, and then we only have one more left!” Oikawa explained, before placing the jelly-like blob over his lips. Iwaizumi nodded, staring at the cold jelly in his hand before finally placing it over his lips. He was pleasantly surprised at the cooling sensation and how smooth it felt. 

They returned to the couch and unpaused their movie. It got paused once again, when another timer blared from Oikawa’s phone. They both rose from the couch and headed to the bathroom again. Iwaizumi was grateful to get the mask off of his lips and be able to talk and move his mouth freely again. 

Oikawa had removed his as well, and was grabbing at the edge of his pore strip. He took a deep breath and exhaled as he removed it carefully and quickly. Iwaizumi was dreading this part, he just hoped that it wouldn’t hurt too much. He turned to face the other boy and waited as Oikawa grabbed at the end of the strip on Iwaizumi’s face. 

It came off easier than he had thought it would. Luckily, the pain had been minimal. Oikawa wandered to the toiletry closet again, and came back once more. 

“Iwa-chan, we have to wash our feet for this,” Oikawa said.

“Our feet?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Yes, our feet.” Oikawa confirmed.

After doing so they walked to the couch and sat down. Oikawa was reading the back of the packaging, where the directions were. He opened it and began fiddling with the booties that were for his feet. Once he had them on and figured out, he turned to hand Iwaizumi his pack. 

Iwaizumi opened it and did the same as Oikawa. When he slid his first foot into the mask, he repressed a shiver from the cold and slimy feeling. He quickly put on the other flimsy boot and took a few minutes to adjust to the feeling. 

With the boots on securely, Iwaizumi leaned back into the couch and invited Hime onto his lap, where he caressed her soft fur until she eventually drifted off into sleep, spread over Iwaizumi’s lap. 

“How long do we have to wear these ones?” Iwaizumi asked.

“For the rest of the movie, we can relax now,” Oikawa responded.

“There’s over an hour left in the movie though,” Iwaizumi noted.

“Yes, exactly Iwa-chan! We have to leave these on for a while so that the serums can penetrate the thick calluses on your rough feet.” 

“I think that both of our feet probably have some rough skin, Shittykawa.”

“By the way Iwa-chan, our feet are going to peel a ton of skin over the next two weeks,” Oikawa admitted. Iwaizumi’s jaw dropped a little bit.

“Oikawa that is so gross. So, my feet are just going to shed skin for two weeks straight?”

“Yeah, our feet are going to be so extra smooth afterwards though!” He replied.

Iwaizumi ignored him and watched the screen with a small and joking pout on his face.

When the movie finally ended, they took off the foot masks and each placed their feet onto a towel Oikawa had brought over. Once they patted their feet dry, they were free to move around again without slipping.

It was pretty late when the movie ended so after they took off the masks they both got ready for bed in the bathroom together. Iwaizumi was the first one done and climbed into bed while he waited for Oikawa. 

Hime wandered over to him again and asked for attention in her usual ways. Oikawa got into bed just in time to watch her antics. When he sat down the strode over to him and rubbed the back of her head across his arm and swished her tail at him. 

Once Hime finally got the attention she deserved, the boys maneuvered under the covers to get comfortable enough to sleep while still being close to one another. They chatted quietly about when they thought the lockdown orders might end, how everyday life might look different from now on, and many of the other uncertainties that the current global situation brought.

They both knew that things would return to normal eventually, that no matter what, as long as they were with each other, everything would be okay. That’s something they both believed about their relationship, even as children, before they each realized their romantic feelings down the road. Eventually, they both fell into a deep and comfortable sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have more stories in the works... Please stay tuned for future fics if you liked this!
> 
> Also, fun fact: in my documents this is still titled, "ahhhhhhhhhicantfuckingsleepdontreadthis"  
> I don't know if anyone will find this as entertaining as I do.
> 
> fun fact #2: If there is an additional note under this, it's from chapter one and just tacks itself to the latest chapter so¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Author's Note:**

> Damn those setter hands... Iwa-chan's resolve is only so strong( ˘︹˘ )  
> If you get the past the first chapter, the rest are _mostly_ fluff...


End file.
